The present invention relates to a microwave oscillator, and more particularly to improvements in a microwave oscillator wherein a dielectric resonator is received in a cavity portion formed in a metal frame.
As will be described later in detail, a prior-art microwave oscillator of the type specified above is such that the cavity portion itself is open at one end. The structure involves economic disadvantages and an inferior manufacturing efficiency.